Rizzoli and Lopez
by EmilyGleekFreak
Summary: Santana's new to Boston and she's got a job working with Jane, see how the two get on and what will happen between them. The story will get better as it comes along.


**A/N: I don't know if this will work but I just wanted to try it so please let me know what I can do for it.**

* * *

><p>Today, Friday 25th August, was a warm day in Boston and Jane Rizzoli was working hard on a case that she just couldn't get her head around. Her long black hair was blowing around wildly in the wind as she was being talked threw some of the key features of the investigation. She was blocking most things out because she just wasn't interested at all, the noises of passing cars overtook her thoughts and she was thinking about the plans where for tonight. Maura was on her mind; she missed the woman that she desired greatly, Maura left for a bigger job in England, she knew they would keep in touch but she wouldn't ever come back. Jane was pulled out of her thoughts by a siren going off, it wasn't anything to worry about.<p>

"Jane? Are you even listening to me?"

"What? Urgh- no, I mean yes, I mean, just tell me again please…"She said, clutching her head and coming back to reality.

"I said, you have a new colleague joining you this afternoon, she's only young and she needs a little guidance but you should be able to handle it."

Jane sighed; the last thing she needed was an annoying college student following her around like a lone puppy. "Fine, ok does she know what she's doing?"

"Yeah, she just needs someone to be with her for the first week or so just in case she needs some help or gets lost or anything like that."

"Yeah, yeah I got it how hard can it be?" Jane smiled, debating on how hard it could actually be, it'll just be for a bit anyway right? Right.

"Ok, she'll meet you in your office in about an hour."

"Awesome," Jane said, nodding absent-mindedly, making her way back to the Boston Police Department.

An hour's time later, the expected newbie walked in clutching a clipboard and a bag from an expensive high-street store, she made her way into the building and wandered around a little, looking around and taking in her surroundings. Her dark hair cascaded down her caramel coloured neck; she was wearing a thin white blouse with a plain black blazer over the top, hugging her thin waist. Tight black trousers clung to her skinny but healthy legs as she sauntered over to where Jane was, mouth slightly agape and eyes fixed on the brunette.

"Hi, I'm Santana Lopez, I'm new, and I was wondering if you could help me? I'm looking for a Detective…" she checked her notes, "…Detective Jane Rizzoli?"

Jane looked at her, stunned, once she realised her mouth was open, she shut it, feeling slightly exposed, she gathered words and spoke, "I- urm, that's me," she coughed, clearing her throat, "I'm Rizzoli, pleased to meet you Santana." The tall woman extended her hand for the younger lady.

Santana acknowledged the gesture and returned it, shaking her hand lightly, "You're Jane?" She looked slightly surprised.

"What's wrong with me?" The pale woman asked, slightly offended.

"Oh no, I mean, I was expecting a more stricter looking person but I'm glad it's someone like you." She said smiling.

"Oh alright then," Jane replied, nodding slowly and smiling, "well, I'm glad to be working with you too."

Santana smiled and leant back on Jane's desk, "I've been given the notes for the case were working on together and I wanted to say, I am experienced and if I get in your way just tell me, ok?" she smirked, noticing the hidden beauty in the woman in front of her.

"O-ok, well if you're ready to go now, I could take you to the scene of the crime?" Jane asked, wanting to hide from the Latina, she did admire the woman but she felt it was a little childish.

"Of course," Santana said seductively and started walking along side Jane.

Jane stopped in her tracks once she realised what her new colleague just said.

"Anything wrong Rizzoli?" Santana asked cheekily.

"Nothing, honest." Jane said, she really didn't know what was going to happen between them, it was defiantly too soon to make any critical judgements but she felt something. Was it more than a friendship? Probably not, but only time will tell.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading guys, and please review your thoughts.**


End file.
